


It's a Roller Coaster

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, M/M, rewrite-ish, slightly OOC, written before season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey through Ian's second depressive phase and how the couple deal with it.</p><p>(Written before S5 premier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found a notebook with this story in and I don't even remember writing it. I'm going to type it up bit by bit while working on some other stuff but it's not proof read so dont expect a masterpiece. Also, I know little to nothing about mental disorders.

Mickey crawled into bed next to Ian, who hadn't so much as rolled over in the last four hours. He reassuringly place his hand on Ian's shoulder only to be shrugged off. "Okay, I get it if you don't want to touch me. I have not idea why but I figure you're still here, you've not gone home, so I can't be doing too bad. I just want you to know that, as queer as it sounds, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He ran his hand through Ian's hair. "I know it's not really our thing but if you wanna sleep closer to me tonight I'd be cool with it. I miss you."

It took about five minutes but Ian dos react. He rolled over and put his head on Mickeys chest, reaching his arm across to grip tighter.

"Hey, hey, hey. Enough of the tears, man." Mickey whispered when he felt a wet patch form on his chest. "Look at me for a second." Ian caught his gaze. "You're going to be okay, sleepyface, I got you." He smiled at the nickname that had caught on from Ian's first depressive episode. "Go to sleep."

* * *

The following morning, when Mickey woke up, Ian was no longer on top of him. He was back facing the window, curled in a ball. Mickey leaned over him to check if he was awake. "Morning, man, how you feelin'?"

"Go away." Ian growled.

"Any chance I could make you eat anything?" No reply. "Drink somethin' then?" No reply. "I'm getting you a glass of water and you're gunna drink it." Mickey came back with a glass of water and an apple. "Can you believe we actually have one of these in the house?" He placed the food and drink on the side before going to the bathroom to get the lithium. "Please take these and eat that."

"Not hungry."

"You still need to eat."

"Go away."

"There's gotta be somethin' I can do to make you fucking eat."

"Will you suck my dick whenever I want?" Ian said with half a smirk.

"If that what it will fucking take." He said with all seriousness.

"Hand me the fucking apple." He slid his arm from beneath the covers.

"Thank you." Mickey smiled as he handed it over. "Drink the water and take the pills too. I'll give you some space shout if you need me."

And Mickey swore he heard Ian mumble a quiet 'thanks'. He could handle this. He could do it. He could make Ian better.

* * *

"Hey, man." Mickey pulled off his shirt and lifted up the covers, crawling in next to Ian. "Debbie won't stop calling. I told her you were doing okay and didn't need her help so she'd give you some space but then wondered if you'd want to see them. Wondered if there's anythin' I can't help with. Just tell me an' I'll call one of 'em tomorrow if you want." He stroked Ian's arm. "Night."

"There's nothin' they can do that you can't. Your family." Ian said almost silently but didn't turn over. Mickey just smiled to himself and threw an arm over Ian's side.

* * *

The following morning Ian was burrowed into Mickey's side, tears streaming down his face. "Come on." Mickey said, voice still croaky from sleep. "You're gunna be fuckin' fine. Promise."

"You don't know that." Ian sobbed.

"I do. I know because I'm here and I'm gunna make you fine."

"That's what you think."

"No, that's what I know." He rubbed his hand soothingly down Ian's back. "I fuckin' know it." They both managed to fall back to sleep.

\--

When his stomach growled, mockey realised he was going to have to get out of bed. Not wanting to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, he slipped out quietly. He moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer and some cold pizza.

"How's the boyfriend?" Mandy made him jump.

"Sleepin'."

"You seen any improvements?"

"He ate something yesterday. And, um, this morning he curled up next to me. But he was crying so that's not all promising."

"Is he taking his meds?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I've gotta head out to see someone about something-"

"That sounds illegal." She cut him off.

"How the fuck else am I supposed to pay for his pills? Anyway, can you just check in on him every so often and see if you can get 'im to eat somethin'?"

"Of course. Remember you don't have to do this alone. He has a big family."

"I know but they all want to take him back with them. I need him here. I need to know he's okay."

"If he wants to stay they'll let him stay. You need to call them anyway. Get them together cheering him up."

"It's not them that can cheer him up. It's not me that can cheer him up. We need to wait for his fucking meds to kick in. I know his family really love him and there are so many of them but they won't be able to help."

"We can at least try and make him laugh."

"I'm tryin'."

* * *

 

When Mickey got home he heads the shower running so he assumed Mandy was in the bathroom. Unimpressed, that she'd left Ian unattended he walked through to the kitchen. Mandy was sat at the table. "...the fuck?"

"What?" She looked up from her phone.

"You're not in the shower."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"No one else is supposed to be home."

"Apart from your better half." She smiled.

"He's up?" Mickey practically light up with joy. Mandy nodded. "And you let him shower? He could have drowned himself or something."

"Well he wanted a shower and I sure as hell wasn't going to supervise."

"Shit." Mickey took brisk steps towards the bathroom. "Ian, can I come in?" He knocked. There was no response. "Shit." He repeated as he opened the unlocked door and barged in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this is the most boring and most poorly written one out of the way. Please stick around for the next chapter (which should be pretty soon).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I'm a little short on time. My time is being spent working on my [Mr G](http://archiveofourown.org/series/256873)series. They're a bit OOC here - Mickey in particular.

He pulled back the shower curtain and found a naked redhead cleaning himself. "Um, hi." Ian said awkwardly.

"You fucking scared me, man. Next time someone shouts you fucking reply."

"Sorry, didn't hear."

"You're up." Mickey smiled ear-to-ear.

"Yeah." Ian smiled, too. "I heard you talking this morning. Made me think."

"Happy thoughts?"

"Something like that."

"I'm gunna stay and watch if that's okay with you. Put my mind at rest."

"So you're not joining me in here?" Ian smirked.

"Since you asked so nicely." He laughed, pulling off his clothes.  

"Get the fuck over here." The redhead reached out a hand towards his boyfriend.

* * *

"So how long do you think it'll last?" Mandy whispered to Mickey. They were stood in the kitchen, looking across to where the redhead was half sat and half laid on the couch, watching TV.

"I don't know. We gotta make the most of it, right?"

"Right." She agreed. "Ian, do you want a beer?"

"No!" Mickey asked before Ian could respond.

"Since when do you make is decisions for him?"

"Since I found out lithium and alcohol don't mix."

"Coffee then?" Mandy compromised. 

"Yes, please." Ian finally spoke for himself.

Mickey went over to the couch, worming his way between his boyfriend's legs and leaning against his chest. "I actually kinda like this." He said as he stretched his legs across to the adjoining couch cushion.

"You sure it's not too gay for you?" He mocked.

"Shut up. I can move if you want."

"Don't you dare." Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's chest, holding him tight.

"You two are sickeningly adorable." Mandy appeared from behind. "How the fuck did you hide this from us all for like two years?"

"More like three." Ian interjected. "You're brother's emotions are shit. I was hard for him to admit he liked me." He teased.

"You, on the other hand, had to tell us-" She began

"Stop. No. Don't say that."

"Don't say what?" Mickey queried. 

"He told us he loved you."

"Fuck." He tensed. "Told who?"

"Just me and Lip." His sister answered. 

"I was drunk, okay? You were getting married, I was sad, I snapped. Let's forget it, alright?" He looked forcefully towards Mandy. 

"Yeah, whatever. I have a question though."

"Okay?" Ian responded. 

"The guy you were talking about when you said you slept with another guy..."

"him." He said monotonously. 

"And when you asked how you know if a guy likes you?"

"Him." He repeated. 

"Jeez, you guys really have been going a long time."

"Yup. Doesn't really matter now, right? We had a really fucked up start but it doesn't have to be so fucked up anymore."

"Deep, firecrotch."

* * *

 

The couple crawled into bed in silence that night. Mickey didn't want to assume that he and Ian would sleep close again now he was feeling okay so he kept is distance. When Ian moved first, throwing an arm over his boyfriend's waist, head on his heart, Mickey let out a sigh of relief. 

"We're going to have to call your family tomorrow. Let 'em know you're okay."

"I know."

"Thanks for letting me have today though." His hand ran soothingly over Ian's bony spine. 

"I liked it." He confessed. "Goodnight."

"Night." Mickey whispered, kissing the orange mop of hair. 

Once he decided that his boyfriend was asleep, he let out a quiet 'I love you, too.'.

Ian wasn't asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay and I aim to have the next chapter typed up soon.  
> In the meantime, I'd be really grateful if you'd fill out [this survey.](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/LHQWJB6) It will be really useful for me and will take about 2 minutes of your time. Thanks in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
